Demigods
by Fantasyfan3
Summary: Eric Skilton wakes up in a white room with almost no memory of his past life. Soon after his arrival, a prophecy is made. Nine demigods are to go east and find an apple tree with apples that make the eater immortal. Aphrodite is slowly losing her youth! What deadly perils will they face? OCs accepted (demigod, monster, immortal, satyr, mortal, etc.) Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Demigods! Please review and stuff! Tell me what you think! I beg of you! *dies* **

**Eric Skilton: Let's start this thing!**

**Eric Skilton: ...**

**Eric Skilton: What's that thing she assigned me to do?**

**Eric Skilton: Anyone?**

**Eric Skilton: Helloooo? **

**Me: *comes back alive* The disclaimer! *faints***

**Eric Skilton: Oh, right. I knew that. Fantasyfan3 does not own Percy Jackson. Or the Olympians, for that matter.**

**Me: *groans***

**Eric Skilton: But she does own me. Fabulous, awesome, snazzy me.**

**Me: *groans again* Roll the film, Eric! *dies again***

**Eric Skilton: ROLL FILM!**

_*DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYS*  
_

_"DEMIGODS! BY FANTASYFAN3"_

_"STARRING OC AS ERIC SKILTON!" _

_*SHOWS PHOTO OF ERIC*_

_"CO-STARRING OC AS CHRYSTAL GHEMSTON!" _

_*SHOWS PHOTO OF CHRYSTAL* _

**Me: The opening credits are long. Skip to the film!  
**

Eric woke up in a white room. He hated white. It was always so optimistic and pure and happy. He was like a needle in a hay bale in this place- a loud, neon, glow-in-the-dark needle with a large light-up neon sign pointing to where he was. He was wearing black. He couldn't remember much of his past life- everything blurred and mingled into a blurry puzzle that didn't fit together right and looked wrong even if it fit together right. He saw a poster on the wall- The Anatomy of a Satyr. He also saw a framed document- #1 Demigod Doctor Award. A man on a horse- no, wait, a _centaur- _clopped into the room. "Good morning, Eric," the centaur replied. Eric fainted.

**That was short, but the Author's Note was large. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some weird corny carnival guy: Hiya folks! Yuk yuk! Today we are gonna tell ya ta rest a ta story. **

**Eric Skilton: Get. Out. Of. My. Life. I. Hate. Carnivals.**

**Me: Billy Bob Joe, please don't disturb my characters or the readers. **

**Billy Bob Joe (The carnival dude): Aye, boss! *leaves room***

**Me: *waves hand dismissively* **

**Me: ...**

**Eric: What?**

**Me: *face palm***

**Eric: Ohhhh...**

**Me: *face palm* **

**Eric: It's on the tip of my tongue... Oh! Yes! Disclaimer!**

**Me: *drums fingers on table impatiently* **

**Eric: As much as Fantasyfan3 would love to own Percy Jackson, she doesn't. And I am HER OC, no one else's... Her freakin awesome OC. **

**Me: And thanks colin0513 for the OC. I will fit him in the story soon. **

_**Just a note: I am just starting to read the Son of Neptune. So the story would be much better if we all forget about the second camp, the Seven prophecy, and et cetera. I might include stuff from the Lost Hero, though, like Leo. **_

**Me:**** *yawns* ROLL FILM!  
**

When Eric awoke (again!) he saw instead of a hospital a large wooden cabin. It was cozy but stuffed to the brim with kids from the age of 13 to the age of 21, most of them squirmy and rowdy. He moaned and held his head.

"So yer up, Sleeping Beauty?" a squeaky young boy's voice squealed.

The little boy was about 7. His large green eyes were full of mischief and mirth. The kid's untidy red-brown hair curled like flames around his small, childish face. He had a splattering of freckles from one cheek to another, some crossing his small pointy nose. The boy was small and skinny, and wore a dirty white dress shirt under brown dusty overalls. A tool belt was fastened loosely over his shirt and overalls. He also wore tall white socks and dirty brown boots.

"I could fix ya if ya want?" the boy squeaked, pulling a wrench out of his tool belt.

"Uh, no thanks. Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" Eric asked.

The boy laughed. "I'm Quincy, the son of Heph-something-tus. Leo Valdez's trusted apprentice, helper, whatever. Yer in Camp Olympus, the new extension to Camp Half-blood, a camp fer demigods like us. More specifically, yer in the Hermes cabin, fer new kids like yerself and children of Hermes. Leo sent me here to see how many kids can fit in one cabin. I guess the answer is 102. Yer here for protection from the bad guys out there. Say, Leo'd probably like to see ya. He loves new kids. Fer, uh, talking to."

Eric didn't exactly trust Quincy. The young boy pulled out metal scraps and played with them as he talked. When he mentioned talking to, he took out a couple gears and quickly made a motor. A robotic duck waddled off into the seemingly hundreds of kids in the cabin. Quincy ducked as a person was thrown over his head. "Ya coming?" Eric reluctantly stepped out of the cot he was in and followed Quincy.

Quincy led Eric to Camp Half-blood. He sped through the camp and into a metal cabin. Eric hesitantly followed.

"Hey there, screwdriver!" a boy's voice greeted them. When Eric stepped all the way in, he saw the voice belonged to a greasy, mischievous looking boy his age. Apparently this was Quincy's Leo Valdez. Leo hugged Quincy. "I brought a new kid, Leo! I brought one!" "Good job, gear!" Leo looked up at Eric. "Hi, Black Skull. I'm Leo Valdez."

"I'm not sure this is allowed at camp..." Eric said, panicked, while Leo strapped him to a homemade jetpack. "Neither is this," Leo replied, and a flame danced in his hand. While Eric gaped at Leo he fastened the straps. "You pull this to start," Leo said, gesturing to a rope. Leo pulled a remote control from his pocket. "Then I take over," he said, grinning. Eric sadly pulled the rope. Smoke spewed from the jetpack, and Quincy and Leo stepped back. Eric flew into the sky.

**Ending it here. I have to go! Adios, amigos! Bye! **


End file.
